


You And Me Against The World

by SugarDarling13



Series: Meant To Be [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDarling13/pseuds/SugarDarling13
Summary: SEQUEL TO IS IT TOO LATE TO LOVE YOU AGAIN? For Ladynoir July 2020: Ever since Marinette and Adrien discovered their identities, things have become more complicated than ever with their feelings and the eyes of their foes on them 24/7. Will they be able to balance between their feelings and their duties? The tales of romantic ensues and conflict between our beloved duo continues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Meant To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Wall Between Us

"Hey, milady." Ladybug turned around to hear the familiar voice of her partner. She noticed that he had a rose in his hand. "For you…"

She chuckled at his _charming kitty act._ Some things never change. "Thank you, Cat."

Ladybug accepted the rose as Cat Noir took a seat beside her.

"It's been long. Hasn't it?" She asked him gazing at the Parisian sky. She was afraid of looking into those eyes and falling all over again. She couldn't let them blow their secret, not whilst Hawk Moth was still at large.

"Yeah…" He replied. She felt Cat's fingertips graze her own. The proximity was _just…enough._ "My father has been keeping me busy and I barely got time to talk this week. Moreover, Hawk Moth has been sending repetitive akumas lately…mainly ones like Gigantitan and Mr. Pigeon. We didn't have much time to… _chat_."

Chat? Yeah. Casual, small talk wasn't really their style.

"All these small akumas are concerning. Makes me wonder whether Hawk Moth is planning something big in the future. We need to be extra careful, just in case. We can't have Miracle Queen all over again." _They had lost so much in that battle. She can't afford something like that ever again._

"We won't." She felt Cat's assuring gaze on her. "We'll make sure that something like that won't happen again…"

"I hope…" Ladybug looked to her feet. "We lost so much in that battle: Master Fu, the identities of our temporary heroes, the deciphered spellbook. The stakes are higher than ever. Hawk Moth might have been laying back since then but that doesn't mean he isn't planning something else. We can't lose again. For the sake of Paris."

"We won't lose. We need to focus on productive ways to looking forward." Cat Noir reassured. "And as long as we have each other, milady, we're alright."

Ladybug felt the heat gush it's way back into her cheeks as the shivers rushed back down her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked.

Cat's kind gaze was on her. It was keeping her fixated. She didn't realise their hands squeezing one and other tightly, she didn't feel their faces move closer together. Everything was so fluttery. It felt magical, warm, comfortable. She could stay here forever.

_But she couldn't…_

"Stop, Cat!" She leaned away from him and got up on her feet. The gleeful and carefree side of her wanted to go back there but she just can't do that! "Not the right time!"

"Oops." Cat sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long, and I guess I got emotional."

Ladybug sighed and shook her head.

"I-I understand." _He wasn't alone. She felt the same way._ "But this is exactly the kind of thing that puts us one step behind Hawk Moth. If he finds out about… _our_ … _relationship_. He'd take more advantage of it. We can't let that happen." _No. Not again. They didn't want another Cat Blanc._

"Yeah. I get it. A superhero's duty always comes first to the city. We should be more careful." Cat Noir stated. "It won't happen like this again."

"Mhm." _Something told her this wasn't working out. They couldn't just say stuff and make false promises knowing that they might end up messing things up. They needed to establish things more seriously._

"We need boundaries, Cat."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes. Boundaries." Ladybug confirmed. "We need certain boundaries when we're Ladybug and Cat Noir. So, we don't overlap these boundaries unnecessarily."

"Okay." Cat nodded. "I guess I am following you…a bit?"

"First thing's first, no love confessions or kisses whilst in the suit."

"Okay…" Cat nodded.

"No kisses _anywhere_ except the hand." Ladybug clarified.

"What…aww…." Cat pouted. Shoot. She probably should make no cute expressions a rule too! "That's a bit sad. At least, we can still meet up secretly as Marinette and Adrien."

"And there comes rule number 2…" Ladybug continued as Cat gulped. "No mentioning _Marinette and Adrien_ inside the suits."

"You just mentioned their names." Cat casually pointed out. _Really now?_

"Cat!" She shook her head at him.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Not the right time. Continue, milady."

"When we're on patrol, try to keep at least a distance of one metre between our shoulders."

"Alright…I guess…I can do that…" _I guess? Good thing she had a solution for both of them in case they break any one of the rules._

"Good. Time for the last rule." Ladybug said in a concluding tone. "No visits as LB and CN to our civilian houses unless it's important."

"Classify important?"

"Only for essential superhero business like akumas and stuff. Regular visits can cause suspicions amongst civilians."

"But what if we're having any important _personal_ issues and we really need to talk?"

"We could talk at school or here on patrol." Ladybug replied. "Also, bonus rule, be vague as possible, don't mention the names of parents or friends here."

"These rules are intense …how do you know which friend we're talking about?"

"State code names that are obvious to us but no one else." _Not too obvious though._ "Also, all these rules are necessary. You never know when someone is spying on us. I'm not acting paranoid as t-this h-has h-happened before…" _And that's exactly how she made such a small mistake which lead to too much trouble._

"Hey, Ladybug." Cat was back with his assuring voice. He must have sensed her tension. He honestly knew it better than anyone else now… "You will tell me if you have any personal problems, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why are you asking?" She said blandly.

"You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to sharing your personal problems." Cat Noir got up to his feet. "Promise that you will tell me if you're in any trouble, okay?"

"Promise." Ladybug nodded as she watched the sad expression wipe off his face as he smiled. She smiled back.

"Kitty…" Ladybug stepped closer. There was still the 1-metre distance between their shoulders though. "Promise, no matter what happens, despite the walls between us, that you'll never leave me. For both of us. Even if I end up being a completely useless- _mmph!_ "

"Don't finish the sentence." Cat pleaded with his finger to her lip. _Don't kiss it, Marinette!_ "I'll never leave you, milady. I love you. No matter what, despite all the walls between us, I know one thing. I'll always love you."

_That was too much for her heart to take._ Why did he say that? She felt like holding onto him and never letting go. She wanted to kiss him so bad right now…

Wait a minute…

There was more than a 1-metre distance between their shoulders and the whole love confessions rule had been thrown out of the window. 2 rules broken in just one second. This wall was getting harder and harder to maintain.

But if they didn't maintain the wall, Paris might as well be doomed.

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and whacked him in the head with it. _Sorry, Kitty! I love you too!_

"Ow!" Cat rubbed his head. "That hurts. Why?"

"I forgot to tell you that whoever breaks a rule gets whacked on the head with my yoyo." Ladybug smiled apologetically at him. "And you broke 2…I could've whacked you twice."

"Ouch…that's a mean rule. You probably made it knowing that I'd be the one who's most likely to break the rules." Cat pouted. _Not the pout again! She was seriously considering making 'no cute expressions' a rule._

"Maybe." She replied with a smirk. _Actually not really…she thought that whacks with the yoyo would make them both more willing to follow the rules. She didn't like hurting her Kitty intentionally. But she wasn't going to feed his ego…_

"Race you to the Eiffel Tower!" Ladybug exclaimed taking off on her yoyo.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head-start." His voice called from behind.

Ladybug chuckled as she sprinted though the rooftops.

_Despite the wall between them, spending time with him in any way, was always enjoyable._


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts, stars and yo-yo whacks!

"Adrien. Your father was happy with the pictures for today's photoshoot."

"He was?" _Did that mean his father would let him hang out with his friends tomorrow?_

"He expects you to do your best tomorrow too."

"Oh…" Adrien replied disappointingly. It was expected anyhow. "Thank you, Nathalie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Adrien." Nathalie finally left the room.

"Eh. Well, that was expected." Plagg zoomed out from Adrien's shirt. "Too bad you can't see your little girlfriend tomorrow either."

"She's not my girlfriend." Adrien looked away from the kwami. " _Yet_."

"Whatever…" Plagg munched onto his prized cheese. The one he always carried. "You two lovebirds haven't seen each other outside the suits much. And I know it'd driving you crazy."

"Yeah…" He responded. "But we still get to meet each other in our suits. In fact, we have patrol soon."

"But you know it's not the same…"

"It's…not. But it's our responsibility." Milady was right. They can't just date out in the open like that. They had to protect the city. Despite the fact that they were missing out in many wonderful nights. "And for now…I guess…this is enough…we can wait."

"Sure. You can!" Plagg took another bite from his cheese. "Too bad Mr. Control Freak is keeping you occupied and stealing any dating opportunity from you, kiddo!"

"Hey!" Adrien protested. "In defence of my father, he did let me go out in the past. And this must be a busy time for the brand. You never know for sure..."

"Exactly. The thing with your father is that you never know when he's actually being genuine."

"He…" Adrien sighed. "I'm sure he tries his best. Things aren't easy for him anymore…"

"He can try harder for you, Adrien." Plagg looked up from his cheese and sternly gazed at him. "He can try much harder."

_Adrien really did not want to talk about this anymore._

"I'm going for patrol early." He rose up from his seat and started stuffing cushions under his blanket. In case Nathalie came in, she'd think he was asleep. He'd been doing this ever since the whole situation with Multimouse happened. He wasn't taking anymore chances.

"I need to get my surprise for milady ready anyways."

"Of course…" Plagg rolled his eyes muttering something about _lovebirds._

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

When Ladybug arrived in patrol, Cat was already there. And he had a box in his hand.

"Cat." Ladybug arched a brow at him. "What's that?"

"You never made any rules on _no gifts_." Cat chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait…is that a gift…for me?!" Ladybug eyed the box.

"No. It's for the sky." Cat smirked as Ladybug looked at him unamused. "Of course, it's for you, milady. And per say, I wouldn't exactly call it a gift. More like a care package."

"Whatever it is…" Ladybug bashfully eyed her feet. "You didn't really have to do that for me."

"I wanted to, milady." Cat smiled at her. "I was supposed to give it you as Ma-I mean-as yourself. But I never got the time to. Not with my gorilla tailing me at school. Besides, I'd like to see you open it in front of me."

"Sure." Ladybug took the package from him. "I wonder what's inside…"

Ladybug took the package and opened it. _She realised that there were 3 mini gifts. And they were packed too._

"Really? You had to wrap them individually too."

"Hey! The element of surprise is fun! Try opening one."

"Alright then…" Ladybug took a small rectangular package and unwrapped it.

"Lavender oil? What's that for?" She eyed the tiny bottle of oil.

"It helps you sleep if you put a few drops in your pillow, trust me." Cat Noir said with a wink. "Something all superheroes need especially when Hawk Moth attacks at night!"

"Thank you, Kitty." She smiled at the bottle. _He brought it because he cared about her. He cared._ "You might not know it, but I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Bugaboo."

"I thought we agreed that you should stop calling me that." Ladybug giggled.

"Open the next one, milady."

She peeled the wrapping off the 2nd one. It was the biggest of the small gifts.

When she opened it, there was a tiny box. It looked like a jewellery box. She eyed him curiously whilst he just nodded, urging her to open it.

"Oh my god…you shouldn't have." She eyed the pendant. It was pretty ladybug and cat themed yin and yang pendant. "It's beautiful."

"I know. I found it at a marketplace when I snuck out of home once. It was an exclusive edition and I was reserving it for you for some time."

"I don't know what to say…all these gifts are really thoughtful of you…"

"Open the last one. I think you'll like it…"

She nodded as she tore against the wrapping of the last gift. As soon as she opened it, a tiny disc lay in our hand.

"What's this?"

"Try extending it."

She did extend it until she realised what it was….

"Cat…" Her jaw dropped as she eyed him. "Is this a mini telescope?"

It was not even bad quality. She held it and it felt extremely high-tech.

"Yeah…" Cat Noir said sheepishly as Ladybug stared at him like her eyes were going to pop out. "Before you say anything, I did not do what you're thinking. You'd make a fuss if I brought a telescope for you with actual money. This was my mom's telescope. She loved space and stargazing."

"…You gave something of your mom's…to me." Ladybug stared down at it. "Why?"

"I think she would've wanted you to have it." He replied. "Try it out."

Ladybug hesitantly turned towards the edge of the roof and glanced upwards into the telescope.

Staring into its lens was extraordinary. The stars were felt closer and prettier than ever. She could even spot a couple of planets.

"Wow…" She mused. "Beautiful."

"I know." She felt Cat's hands on her own grasping the telescope. Her hair was ticking his neck and chin. She didn't know when he had got there. He just had.

"I…" She lowered the telescope. "Kitty…"

Ladybug turned around and wrapped him into a hug.

"I don't know what to say…" She said in between the hug. "You really didn't have to do this to me. Now, I feel like I have to measure up. How will I ever beat these gifts!"

"You don't need to measure up to anything, milady." Cat responded. "I did this because I wanted to…"

"I'll pay you back, don't you worry, kitty." She patted his back. "I don't accept anything for free. You deserve some of my originals in your wardrobe."

"I'm honoured." She could hear Cat's smile in his voice. His hand brushing the small of her back.

_Wait a minute…What was that sound?_

She stepped back from the hug. "Did you just purr?"

"Uhhhh-what-yes-no-maybe." Cat sheepishly smiled as he rubbed his neck. _Talk about cute habits_.

Ladybug smiled. _Her silly kitty. Well, she wished. So close yet so far…_

_Shoot._

"Oh no! We broke the 1-metre rule! Both of us."

"I sensed that one would be easier to break."

"Yeah. I might ease that one up but as of now…"

"Please, no! Not the yoyo whack in the head!" Cat whined.

"The yoyo will give justice."

She swung the yoyo high up in the air as it came bouncing back on both of their heads. _Ouch!_

"That really does hurt…" Ladybug mumbled rubbing her head.

"You finally understand the kitty's pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo Whack Count...  
> CN: 2 LB: 1  
> Dw! Not every chapter is going to be boring patrols...


	3. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CN has an idea!

"Pound It." Ladybug and Cat Noir clashed their fists together after defeating Gigantitan for the umpteenth time.

"I'll have to take August back to the Louvre where her mom is waiting for her." Ladybug said picking up little baby August and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. _He wanted her kissing him like that now…_ "I guess I'll see you around, Kitty."

"Actually…" He rubbed his neck stopping Ladybug. "Since we haven't met much outside the suits this week. Could you meet me soon today? Near the park…I want to talk to you about something."

Ladybug arched a brow at him confused but soon she smiled and said. "Sure, Kitty. I'll meet you soon."

She swung off on her yoyo with a wink. He watched after her.

_He hoped she would be okay with his idea…_

* * *

" _Little kitty on a roof. All alone without his lady_ …" Cat Noir sang as he waited for _his lady_ to arrive.

This song was special. His mother used to sing it to him when he was little. At that time, he never really understood what that song meant.

_You'll understand when you're older._ That's what his mother used to say.

This song he sung always changed meanings throughout his life.

In his childhood, it was a mere nursery rhyme. After his mother's disappearance, it become more of the song of a lonely boy who was sheltered from the world.

As Cat Noir, he used to sing this song hoping that Ladybug would reciprocate his feelings one day. _And…it actually happened…_

Now, he sang this song in joy and to remind him that everything was going to be alright.

_They had come so far._ About two months ago, he would still be pondering about who Ladybug was and whether she'd ever reciprocate his feelings…also…those were the days where Marinette was still _just a friend_. He was definitely in so much denial.

"You seem to be deep in thought, Kitty Cat." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked to his side.

Ladybug was sitting beside him smiling. Her eyes and hair would stand out more than ever in the moonlight. She looked _radiating_.

"Milady…" He breathed out. "I didn't see you there. How long have you been sitting here for?"

"Quite some time…" Ladybug said looking bashful. "It was just that you seemed so deep in thought and you looked so…happy. I didn't want to ruin your moment."

"You'd never be ruining any moment for me, milady." Cat Noir smiled at her. _It was really difficult to not kiss her right there and then._

Ladybug blushed and looking away from him. He knew she was smiling though.

"So…" She resumed the silence. "What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things actually." He chuckled. "The last thing I was thinking about was how much we were in denial before this whole identity reveal situation."

"In denial?" Ladybug looked at him… "Yeah. Actually, you're right…"

"Oooo…what pre-reveal stories is milady hiding from me?" Cat Noir teased as Ladybug blushed once more. _Honestly, he loved her blushes. They were adorable._

"Maybe, a couple of times…" Ladybug fiddled with her fingers. "Al-my best friend might have suggested that you look like your civilian self. I might have…completely denied it right on the spot."

"Why?"

"I…" Ladybug flushed a deeper shade of red. "I'll admit that I was being a bit stubborn and I might have told her that your civilian self was way better-looking than Cat Noir."

She covered her face in embarrassment and squeaked out a 'sorry'. Her _Marinette_ was showing.

"Do you have a problem with the leather, milady?" He bantered to ease her mood a little. "Cause, haven't you heard! It's the best in the city!"

Ladybug peeped out from her hands and gave him a half-smile. "I think it's the bell. I'll let you know, kitty, that if you worked in the fashion industry, you'd have little to no chance surviving there."

"Ouch." He pouted. "You wound my heart, milady."

Ladybug laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. _So much for his heart…_

"How does your heart feel now?"

"B-better." He stuttered. _When did she become the smooth one?_ "You're breaking a rule, milady. 1-metre space?"

"I forgot to tell you that I abolished that rule."

"What? Really!" His eyes lighted up. _He hated that rule. Actually, he hated all of them, but he needed to follow them anyways._

"Yeah…I figured it was a bit too much…I was being a bit paranoid." _He couldn't blame her though…_ "But all the other rules are still in action."

"Of course." _Time to tell her, Cat. The reason you called her here._

"Why did you call me here, Cat?" Ladybug asked him as if she could read his mind.

"Uh…you know how we haven't spent much time together outside of the suits _this month_ …"

"Mhm." She hummed against his shoulder. That adorable humming itself was making him go crazy. Especially with her head on his shoulder. _Don't make this hard…_

"I came up with another way where we could meet…it's clever enough…I hope…we could meet up somewhere in _disguises_?"

"Disguises?" Ladybug lifted her head off his shoulder. It felt cold now. "Elaborate."

"Since we can't meet in the suits nor can we attract much attention out of them. I figured that we could wear disguises…that way, no one would recognise our civilian selves nor suspect us being superheroes. Perfect idea, right?"

"That…" Ladybug mused as he bit his lip. _Please say yes, milady._ "…might actually work."

"Really?!" He sprang to his feet in excitement. "So…are you free tomorrow? 5 to 7pm?"

"I am." Ladybug smiled.

"Great!" Cat said exuberantly. "I'll text you the details and everything on where we should meet up, alright!"

"Sounds great to me." Ladybug sprang up to her feet. "I can't wait to see you for our date soon."

Cat returned the beaming smile on her face. "I can't wait either, milady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nice so no yoyo whacks today!  
> Count is still…  
> Cat: 2 Ladybug: 1  
> Can't wait for tomorrow's chapter!  
> Keep in mind that they're Ladynoir! There is no way they're having a normal date for normal people : )


	4. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Date <3

"Where are you?" Marinette said into the phone. "I've been waiting for a while now. You should have texted me by now?"

"Try and find me. Take a guess, milady." She could practically hear the smirk on his voice. _Oh…that cat..._

"You want to play a game with me, Kitty?" Marinette smirked. "You're on!"

Marinette looked around Place de la Concorde. It was quite crowded today. Must be the weather…

Hmm, what would her Kitty wear as a disguise? She put her Spot Vision on as she searched the crowd for blondes.

"Here's a hint…" Adrien was still on dial. "I can see you."

"Real helpfu- "

She paused. _Wait?_

"Are you wearing a ladybug themed hoodie by any chance?"

She glanced to her right as she saw him waving at her. Definitely him.

"Hey!" She rushed over to him. "Nice hoodie and goggles."

She smiled at his Ladybug hoodie and glasses.

"Your Cat Noir hoodie and sunglasses doesn't look too bad either." He winked and she actually chuckled in response.

"So…what are we going to do today? We only have two hours." Marinette asked. _She had to lie to her parents about her whereabouts. She felt guilty. But they needed to keep their relationship a secret…_

"We're going to a…play!" Adrien said excitedly.

"A play? What play?"

"It's a play about us! It's called _It's Ladybug_."

"There's a play about us…" Marinette mused. "Why only _It's Ladybug?_ What happened to _It's Ladybug & Cat Noir._"

"No idea…"

"You seem okay with it." Marinette tried to read his face.

"I don't really care if they left my name out. We're still partners. Nothing changes that…" Adrien beamed down at her maintain eye-contact.

She smiled back. "You're right…let's go and watch the play."

* * *

"You got us some decent seats." Marinette said sitting down. They weren't too high up, but they weren't too low either. "How did you even do it?"

"Let's say that I was saving up some money for an opportunity like this…" He winked.

Marinette chuckled. "You really didn't have too…"

"I wanted too. Besides, I'd only spend my money for milady, no one else."

Marinette stared at him and gave him a soft smile. "Please don't go all out for me though…I'm someone who wants to work the hard way. Not try and make it look like I'm using you or something…"

"You'd never do that." Adrien squeezed her hand. "Besides, I know who you are and what you're capable of. In the future, you won't even need my money. I might need yours…"

"Oh, so the kitty wants to use my money now?" Marinette smirked teasingly at him.

"You bet, milady. You bet!"

"Could you guys please stop flirting?" Plagg groaned slightly peeking out from Adrien's hoodie. "The play hasn't even begun yet and you're grossing me out."

"This is what you'll have to deal with, Plagg." Tikki voice came from Marinette's hoodie. "Plus, their flirting is way more adorable and bearable than your stinky cheese."

"Hey! How dare you insult my belo- "

"Shush." Marinette hushed them. "You guys should be hiding. We're wearing disguises for a reason! Stay on the downlow. Or else, someone will get suspicious of the voices coming out of our hoodies."

"Sorry, Marinette." Tikki apologised before getting back inside the hoodie. Plagg did the same, only he was grumbling about how he'll defend the honour of his cheese some other day.

"I think the play will start in a few more minutes." Adrien faced the stage.

"Make sure you don't get too excited and take your glasses or hood off." Marinette alerted him. "Remember last time?"

_To be fair, he was excited because his mother was on the screen._

"Don't worry, milady. This time, I won't give ourselves away."

"Good." Marinette smiled. "I wonder how the play will represent us…"

"Will it be as good as the movie?"

"The movie was alright." She crossed her arms. "I still don't like the fact that they made me afraid of cats."

"That was a push to make the more interesting. And it's not true." Adrien reasoned. "Besides, don't you think I made a fine Cat Noir in the movie?"

"I guess…" She hadn't really noticed. She was surprised that no one noticed that Cat Noir was being played by the actual Cat Noir. "At least, no one noticed."

"They must've thought that I'm an excellent voice actor!"

"Or they're just really blind. Even Hawk Moth." _Even if there were theories out there, they couldn't exactly be proved._

"Maybe he didn't watch the movie…" He suggested. _She doubted it. She bet Hawk Moth literally stalked the Ladyblog for clues to their identities. He was definitely desperate._

"Look, the lights are turning off." Adrien pointed out. "The play is starting."

Marinette smiled and watched the curtains slowly rise. _She hoped the play would be interesting…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the hiatus...  
> Strange date, Ik...  
> But I always wanted to write something like this!  
> Plus, this is only the beginning!  
> You might get more fluff later on!


	5. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Tough week...
> 
> Let the play commence.

The curtain rose as the audience was exposed to the setting of Parisian buildings. _In picture form. That was._

A black suited man wearing a silver mask entered the stage.

"Is that Hawk Moth?" Marinette whispered. "The suit's the wrong colour."

"Well…they can't exactly have it the right colour all the time?"

She nodded even though she didn't agree. _The costume itself said a lot about the play._

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" The man boomed. "I will do everything in my power to gain my miraculous and you won't be able to stop me! You're just puny, inexperienced kids who have no idea what you're doing!"

"Seems like an accurate portrayal of him." Adrien told her.

"Inexperienced kids that beat you all the time!" Cat Noir sprang onto the stage as cheers broke out.

"Hey! That's me!" Adrien bubbled in a very childlike manner. "He's missing the bell though."

"Well…they can't exactly find the right bell all the time?" Marinette bantered mimicking his tone from earlier as he pouted.

Hawk Moth cackled. "What are you going to do, you little pet? Fight me?"

"You bet!" Cat Noir raised his baton as Hawk Moth rose his cane. The audience watched and clapped as they fought intensely.

"In actuality, we'd never fight Hawk Moth without a plan." Marinette whispered into his ear.

"Of course, milady. Your lucky charm is key." He winked. _Her_ _lucky charm, right. Would plans still work without it…would she still be able to defeat the villain without her lucky charm?_

Cat Noir's baton dropped as he collapsed to the ground with the audience gasping.

"See! I told you! You'll never defeat me!" Hawk Moth cackled as Marinette and Adrien cringed.

"Not so fast, Hawk Moth!" A yoyo bonged on Hawk Moth's head as cheers broke out once again.

"That's me!" Marinette chirped.

"You're the one who'll never defeat us!" Ladybug entered the stage.

"Why is my hair blue?" She looked at the woman wearing the pigtail wig. "My hair is not blue. It's black!"

"Technically, it's raven." Adrien pointed out.

"Still. It's not blue!"

Stage Hawk Moth grabbed Cat Noir. "If you want your precious sidekick back then you'll have to give me your miraculous!"

Marinette grimaced. _Sidekick…he wasn't a sidekick. He was her partner._

"No! Milady! Don't do it!"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Hawk Moth." Ladybug pulled Mayura out from the side. "If you want your precious sidekick back, you'll have to give me mine back."

"Where did she come from?" Adrien asked as Marinette shrugged. She was too bothered about the sidekick comments to notice.

Hawk Moth growled. "Fine! But I'll come back to get your miraculous soon enough, Ladybug!"

He tossed Cat Noir onto the floor as he grabbed Mayura and rushed off stage.

"This did kind of happen, right?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe."

"Kitty. You okay?" Ladybug patted Cat on the head as he got up.

"I feel so faint, milady…" Cat whined. "Bless my nine lives with one of your heavenly kisses."

Marinette started laughing in sync with Stage Ladybug.

"Oh please…" Adrien crossed his arms. "I'd never say something like that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Plagg said cackling from inside the hoodie as Adrien groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic, Kitty." Ladybug smiled at him as the audience cooed.

"I love it when you call me that." Cat Noir leaned in to kiss her as the audience's applause grew.

"I swear they stole that line from you…" Marinette faced Adrien but he was watching too intently. She grinned at him.

"Uh-uh." Ladybug leaned away. "Gotta split! See you, soon!"

Ladybug left the scene. _Obviously, that was going to happen._

"She's so perfect." Cat sighed dreamily.

_Perfect. Uh…_

"Wrong." Adrien said beckoning at his stage self. "You're not perfect, milady. You're yourself. You're Marinette."

Marinette blushed and smiled. And this is why she loved _the real Adrien_.

"Thank you, Kitty."

* * *

A couple of scenes passed.

_Chloe chasing after the Bee Miraculous. And failing on multiple occasions was a regular basis in the play._

_The akuma battles were simply normal. She didn't like how she was portrayed superior though. The term sidekick was used a lot instead of partner._

_There was the whole Cat Noir pursuing Ladybug thing too. His feelings were noticeably clear whilst her feelings weren't. Also, he kept trying to kiss Ladybug and it was annoying. Real life Cat didn't do that all the time._

Everything was running smoothly. Until one scene…

"Cat Noir! We need to buy some time in order to defeat the villain!" Stage Ladybug told Stage Cat.

"What about a kiss?!" Cat Noir winked leaning in for the hundredth time as the audience cooed once again and Marinette groaned. _No character at all for Cat Noir. The play kept depicting him as this smitten Cat, literally nothing else! He was much more than that._

"Uh…no." Ladybug pushed him away. "We don't have time for that!"

"You know, milady." Stage Cat Noir smirked. "I know your secret."

"What?" Ladybug's eyes widened as the audience gasped.

"What on earth?" Adrien repeated from beside her. _Yeah, right. A plot twist this early? She didn't believe it?_

"I know…" Cat Noir paused mischievously. "…why you won't date me?! You're afraid of being in a relationship."

Adrien, the audience, and the Stage Ladybug sighed in defeat as Cat Noir shot her a smirk. But Marinette didn't feel so good…she felt her blood go cold.

"Cat! You almost got me! Don't joke around when we're on a mission!" Stage Ladybug told him.

"Sorry! I won't do it again!"

The scene moved on but Marinette didn't feel like watching any of it. She anxiously rubbed her hands on her knees.

_You're afraid of being in a relationship…_

It was only silly banter. It was a stage line. Why was she worrying so much?

Marinette sighed and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Adrien asked her.

"Uh…I just need some air."

"Should I come with you?"

"No. No." Marinette shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be right back. You don't need to come."

Adrien looked at her concerned. Before, he could say anything else. She dashed out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I fully believe Marinette is afraid of relationships. So many signs in the actual show. And I also believe that she is afraid of the fact that she could be afraid of relationships. Complicated, huh?  
> -The play is mainly based on the Parisian portrayal of Ladybug and Cat Noir. How do ordinary civilians see them? Therefore, Cat is written as extremely smitten in the play and Ladybug seems to hold a more superior position. As in the show, a lot of people are shown to love Ladybug. She does fix all the messes. Wouldn't blame them. But Cat Noir is great and just as important.


	6. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to solve their own problems.

The cold Parisian breeze tickled Marinette's temples as she stood outside the theatre against a railing.

She didn't know why that one line had gotten to her so much. _Was she afraid of relationships?_

Well…she was technically in a relationship right now…

Then, _why did the line hurt so much?_

"Marinette."

Her mouth flung agape at the sound of his voice as she turned around.

"Adrien." She said. "I thought I told you to not follow me…"

"I'm sorry." He apologised. _That really wasn't necessary._ "It's just that it had been awhile since you left."

"Yeah…" She looked at her feet. _Should she tell him?_ "I just lost interest in the play. You know…"

He blinked and approached a step closer. She could see the smile on his face and the shimmer in his eyes.

"You know what…" He replied. "I did too. We should probably end get out of here and end our date in a much better way."

"Y-yeah. Sure." She gave him a half-smile.

"May I?" He stretched his arm out as his fingers grazed hers.

She blushed. _This boy was even asking permission to hold her hand._

"Of course."

Warmth tickled her fingers as he gently held onto her hand. She smiled at their entwined fingers and looked back up at him who gave her a smile before dragging her away.

* * *

They got off the rickshaw at the Canal Saint Martin.

The sun was setting, and the sky was in warm hues of orange, pink and gold. _At least, that was the way she interpreted it._

"It's beautiful, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She replied blandly staring at the sunset. _They always did it as Ladybug and Cat Noir. It never got tiring. A lot of things did but sunsets didn't. They were always mesmerising. Especially at the end of an exhausting day._

"Whenever I look at the sunset, I think of peaches."

"Peaches. Yeah. I guess…" She preferred sunsets over peaches.

"Talking about peaches. Have you ever wondered why Mr. Banana says _Stay Peachy_?"

"Uh…I'm not too sure."

"Me neither. It makes little to no sense." He said as she nodded. At this point, they were trailing through conversation topics and it was awkward. She knew he could feel it too. They wanted to say something more than what they were actually talking about, but they didn't really know what to say. _Relationships were hard. And she wasn't just talking about romantic ones._

"Do you want to know what else matches the sunset?" He continued.

"What?"

"This rose." He held a rose up to her face as she gasped. It was a sunset rose: yellow, orange and red. It matched the sky.

"For you."

"It's beautiful." She said taking it in her hand. "When did you get it?"

"When you weren't looking." He said with a wink.

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, milady." He reciprocated it and there was a shimmer in his eyes.

Instead of lingering his gaze, she shyly ducked her head to look at the rose. _Things were still awkward. She could feel his disappointment. Why? Was it still getting to her?_

Before anyone or anything could say anything else, a loud screech was heard in the air as both Marinette and Adrien looked up.

A man was hurtling right towards them from above. _You know what that meant…_

Adrien caught the man. It appeared he had some of his Cat Noir strength. But it didn't last for long, the man and him went toppling to the ground below.

"Akuma! Run!" The man yelled getting up on his feet and dashing away from them.

"We need to transform." She helped Adrien up.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the site. Be careful." He patted her shoulder and sprinted off the bridge.

"You too!" She yelled after him and went the opposite direction.

_Focus on the akuma first, Marinette! Relationship problems later!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their awkward tension will cause trouble during the fight.


	7. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma Alert!

Ladybug raced across the rooftops of Paris as she scanned the streets for clues. This akuma didn't seem very violent. Despite the panicking of Parisians, there was barely any damage.

She looked around for A-Cat. He should be here by now.

"Ladybug!" An unfamiliar voice called from beneath her. "Over here please."

She launched down on her yoyo to see a teenager. She was probably her age.

"Hi." She smiled at the girl. "What do you need?"

"The akuma is my friend. And- "The girl gulped. "She really wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She just wanted to interview Jagged Stone. She's his biggest fan and she was devastated when she was pushed away by his producer, she was so mad that she suddenly transformed into a supervillain and everyone's panicking. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be a reporter so bad. I don't know what to do!"

The girl looked like she was at the verge of tears. It appeared so that she'd never directly experienced someone being akumatized before.

"Hey." Ladybug put her hands on the girl's shoulders in an assuring manner. "It'll be okay. Your friend will be alright. Becoming a supervillain isn't their own fault. Hawk Moth is the one who manipulates their emotions. Don't worry, we'll save your friend. You can count on me and Cat Noir."

The girl bit her lip and looked up at Ladybug. "Thank you. Please bring her back safely."

"We will." Ladybug stood up and grabbed onto her yoyo. "You're a good friend for looking out for her."

The girl blushed and smiled at that. "Friends look out for each other."

"Yes." Ladybug nodded. "They do."

She swung back on the rooftop as she contemplated where the akuma could be.

"Comforting a civilian, I see." A familiar voice said when Ladybug landed on the rooftop.

"Cat!" She turned around to face him. "I didn't s-see you there."

"Nearly missed you too. Good thing I have this to keep an eye on you all the time." He pointed at the tracking device on his baton. _That was it._ Check the news footage.

She pulled out her bugphone as she hastily fiddled with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to track the akuma." She replied. "I have my suspicions on where she could be. Just confirming them."

" _Aha!"_ She said after viewing the live footage. "She's at Le Grand Paris. After Jagged Stone and…Bob Roth."

She raced ahead with Cat Noir at her heels.

"Geesh. What did the guy do now?"

"Turned away this poor girl harshly for sure."

Ladybug stopped in her footsteps as she approached the Le Grand Paris.

"There." Ladybug said accidently dropping her yoyo on Cat's head.

"Ouch." He rubbed his head. "I didn't even break a rule!"

"Oops. Sorry." She awkwardly chuckled. _Rules. Relationship boundaries. The events of the day were coming back to her…_

_Not now, Marinette! You have to focus!_

"Let's go and find that akuma!"

* * *

As they entered Le Grand Paris, all was at peace. Actually, it was too quiet. Where was everyone?

"So much for being a hotel…"

"Shush." Ladybug told Cat. "This has to be a trap. Get ready for a surprise attack."

Cat nodded as they prodded forward. The foyer was completely empty, and they didn't know where the akuma was hiding. Nor could they see anyone else. She went back on her bugphone…

"Strange…" Ladybug pondered. "The live footage has been cut-off. Where did she go?"

"Maybe she's hiding in one of the rooms."

"It's plausible." Ladybug sighed. _It would take forever to search all these rooms._ "But why would she be hiding from us? Doesn't Hawk Moth want our miraculous?"

"She could ambush us…"

"She would've done that by now."

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" A voice yelled from the kitchen door.

"Ma'am!" She yelled towards the door at the waitress. "Are you okay?"

"I am…but there are people who aren't!" The waitress yelped. "The akuma. She was here. And she started capturing people. I'm not sure why…I managed to hide from our grasp."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I'm n-not sure. But…she was telling Mr. Stone about an interview. An interview that everyone would see…"

"An interview that everyone would see…" She prodded her finger to a chin. "The studio! She's at the studio!"

"That's where we're headed then!" Cat said. "Thank you, ma'am."

Ladybug and Cat Noir headed out of the hotel. Making their way to the studio in order to find the akuma but something still didn't feel right…

"Wait…" She stopped in her footsteps.

"What's wrong, LB?"

"I-I'm not sure about this. Wasn't it weird that the waitress was conveniently left out?"

"She told us that she was hiding. The akuma didn't see her."

"I- "Ladybug paused. _No more mistakes._ "I think we should go back to the hotel and check one last time!"

"But what about the studio? What if the waitress is right?" Cat reasoned. _He had a point._

"You go to the studio. I'll go to the hotel." _She didn't like this solution very much. But they had no choice…_ "Make sure you stay in touch though. In case anything happens, and we need back-up."

Cat looked uncertain but he eventually nodded. "Alright. Stay in touch."

* * *

Ladybug tiptoed into Le Grand Paris. Trying her best to say in the down-low.

She gazed around the foyer. It was empty. She gazed at the kitchen door. There was no other place where the waitress could be.

She quietly opened the door sneaking a peek inside. The waitress stood there. She seemed pretty normal except…she was muttering something under her breath. It didn't seem like a prayer. It appeared like she was talking to someone.

Ladybug leaned in further so she could hear the words more distinctly.

"…Yes. They fell for it. They're coming, Master. They're coming."

Ladybug gasped and quickly shut the door. _Oh no._

"Cat! Do you read me?" Ladybug said into her bugphone. "Kitty! Cat!"

No response. She really needed to get out of here.

Ladybug rushed out of Le Grand Paris. She needed to be careful and warn Cat. Before it was too late…

* * *

Her heart thumped nervous and loud as she glanced at the doors to the studio. She was very anxious. There could be a trap inside, and she was afraid that Cat was caught in it. Splitting up was never a good idea.

_Don't dawdle, Ladybug. Don't dawdle._

She anxiously rubbed her fingers together and her vision stayed fixed on the door. She was ready to bust it open.

Ladybug ran forward and slammed the door agape swinging her yoyo in full force closely against her.

"Ladybug. Pleasure seeing you here." The villain swung around in a chair.

Her dark hair were tied in long braids and she wore a leather dark jacket ad punky trousers. Her style was very Jagged Stone and she could've easily been mistaken for a music akuma.

"What have you done?" Ladybug asked her. "Where's Cat Noir and everyone else you captured?"

"Now, now. Don't be so rude. I haven't even introduced myself." The akuma shot her a witty smile. _She was mad and wanted to wipe the smile of her face. But she needed to stay level-headed. It wasn't the akuma's fault anyhow. It was Hawk Moth's fault._ "I'm Miss. Interview. And I will make you listen to me and answer all my questions. You're next in line, Ladybug."

She pulled a pen from the top of her ear and twirled it around her fingers. That must be where the akuma was.

"I click my pen like this." She clicked on the back of the pen wear the nib sent out a ray at her. Fortunately, she dodged it. "You're a prisoner in my book of signatures."

Miss. Interview pulled out her notebook and flipped its pages which consisted numerous names.

"I circle your name." She pressed her pen against the paper and circled a name. A figure materialised beside her.

"Cat Noir!" She yelled and she was at the verge of approaching him. But…he didn't look himself.

"Cat Noir, tell Ladybug to give me her miraculous." Miss. Interview spoke into her pen.

"Give me your miraculous!" Cat Noir yelled at her. _He was definitely not himself._

"They're under my control now." Miss. Interview cackled. "I lured you here. Via my best friend and that waitress."

"Y-your best friend?" She repeated recalling the girl who spoke to her before. _That girl was mind-controlled! The akuma had wanted her to come here all along. She knew this was a trap. She needed_

"Yes. You met her at the start." The villain smirked. "Mind-control is such a brilliant power. You don't need to constantly chase around and wait for them to listen to you. With this power, a snap of a finger is all you need, and everyone will listen to you!"

"You're controlling their brains and stealing their personality from them." Ladybug looked at Cat who lifelessly stared at the floor. _The real Cat Noir never stood still._

"See it the way you like it." Miss. Interview huffed. "Besides, we're not here to talk about my powers. What I want, is the two precious studs on your ears…"

"Not a chance."

"Thought you might say that." Miss. Interview said unsurprised. "Good thing is that I have a little proposition for you…"

_Ladybug narrowed her eyes. She knew what was coming…_

"If I use my pen to strike a name out of my book, then that person is free from my grasp." Miss. Interview explained. "I'll set your partner free for your miraculous. Deal?"

Ladybug sighed. She'd seen this in multiple ways. "I'm not giving you my miraculous."

"Oh well…you're making things harder." Miss. Interview crossed her legs and neared her pen to her mouth. "Cat Noir, go to the top of this building and jump off the terrace."

"What?! No!" Ladybug's skin went pale. _This building has 20-30 floors. Cat couldn't jump off it._

"Yes." Cat nodded making his way to the door. She quickly enwrapped her yoyo around Cat Noir. She wouldn't be able to last long like this.

"Cat Noir! Cataclysm Ladybug's yoyo if she doesn't let you go."

_Her yoyo. She couldn't let him do that. It was the only chance to save him and the city from the akuma. No lucky charm meant doom to all of Paris._

"Cataclysm!" Cat yelled. She quickly unwrapped her yoyo from his waist.

"Very good." Miss. Interview said with glee as Cat raced out of the room with his Cataclysm activated.

_That wasn't good. She shouldn't have acted that fast. By the time, he reached that roof, he'd be detransformed, and much more vulnerable to the jump. She need to act fast. She needed to save him._

"Ladybug. Your struggle is only making things harder." Miss. Interview shook her head with a façade of pity. "Give up already. Give me your miraculous and I can save your precious pet."

"Never." _She still had one last move left._ "Lucky Charm!"

She tossed her yoyo into the air as a familiar polka-dot object landed in her hands.

"Chewing gum." Miss. Interview cackled. "You're going to defeat me with chewing gum. Your powers are crazy for a superhero."

Ladybug ignored her as she looked around. _She needed to save Paris. She needed to save Cat. With the very item that brought them together…_

"Fine." Ladybug popped the chewing gum into her mouth. "You win. You're getting my miraculous. Free Cat."

"First the miraculous, don't dawdle…" The akuma said with a smile. _Oh, she won't._

Ladybug approached the villain and reached towards her left ear (one hand was under her chin). The villain placed the pen near her chest, dangerously getting ready to fire.

This was a risky move. She needed to act fast. Ladybug tugged her earring out so the akuma's attention was completely on her. She could feel parts of her mask and suit glittering away.

Simultaneously, she spat the gum out on her hand, and she put it on the nib of the pen and pulled it out of the villain's hand.

She slipped her earring back on and stepped away as the villain approached her aiming to take her pen back. Too late…

Ladybug snapped the pen in half and let the akuma flutter away.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" She caught the butterfly in her yoyo. "Gotcha!"

Ladybug slipped her yoyo open and purified it. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She awkwardly rolled the chewing gum into a ball and tossed it in the air. That shouldn't be possible. _Magic._

People started reappearing in the room as the villain was now a teenage girl looking clueless.

Things were back to normal.

Now, she had to find Cat.

* * *

"Cat Noir! Adrien!" She panted and opened the door to the terrace.

"Milady?" Adrien stood there looking a bit dazed. "What happened?"

She sighed in relief and tackled him in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe, Kitty."

Adrien gasped in surprise but reciprocated the hug. "You too, milady. You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the best akuma battle I've ever written.
> 
> Yoyo Whacks:  
> Ladybug - 1  
> Cat - 3

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd edition of the Meant To Be Series!  
> May or may not have slower updates.


End file.
